Traduction A toublesome child
by Ernessa
Summary: Dès qu'ils avaient su que Shikadai allait naître ses parents avaient su que ça allait être galère. Un one-shot sur la naissance de Shikadai Nara et les galères qu'il causa à sa mère. Qu'attendiez-vous de la famille Nara? ONE-SHOT


**A troublesome child by panda808**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici avec une traduction, ma première. Cette fiction "A troublesome child" est donc l'œuvre de panda808! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur: Hello mina-san ! Ceci est un one-shot que j'ai imaginé et écrit pendant un long vol pour Chicago. Cette histoire se passe dans le même monde que dans mon autre histoire A family to his own et a un rapport avec l'autre série que je développe en regardant le début de Naruto : Next generation kids. **

**Bonne lecture et merci de reviewer !**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Naruto.**

* * *

L'enfant galère

Témari était déterminée à ne pas crier. Elle grinça des dents pendant qu'une autre contraction déchira son corps. Ses sourcils se défroncèrent quand le spasme diminua légèrement. Elle savait que la naissance d'un enfant n'était pas une chose aisée, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer au tsunami de douleur qu'elle était en train d'expérimenter. Sa fierté faisait qu'elle n'exprimait pas verbalement sa détresse physique. Elle était la plus féroce des kunoichis du monde ninja pour l'amour de Kami. Elle avait été dans de nombreuses batailles et avait juré beaucoup de fois, mais ça, c'était d'un niveau complètement différent... et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à pousser.

« Témari », l'appela son mari.

« Shikamaru, je ne ferai plus jamais ça. »

« Oui oui » fit Shikamaru avec un ton dédaigneux pendant qu'il attrapait sa main et essuya doucement la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais ça lui faisait mal de voir sa femme avoir si mal. Il se sentait inutile en la regardant le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'être à ses côtés et de la calmer autant que possible. Ça n'allait pas aider mais penser que si Témari avait juste accepté l'idée de bloquer son chakra, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir comme elle l'avait fait pendant ces dernières dix-huit heures, mais elle était une femme têtue et galère. Elle était déterminée à avoir un enfant avec ses propres moyens, et il avait appris il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis quand elle avait décidé quelque chose. _Galère_ , pensa-t-il en lui-même.

« Je suis sérieuse Shikamaru, tu iras parler à Sakura pour avoir une vasectomie. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai être coupé ? » Shikamaru pouvait sentir ses bijoux de famille rétrécir à cette idée.

« Parce que c'est beaucoup moins envahissant pour toi. Si je me fais tout couper ce sera une grosse opération. » Lui donnant un ''regard noir qui tue'', Témari demanda, « pourquoi, est-ce que tu as planifié de semer tes graines autre part ? »

Avant que Shikamaru puisse dire son emblématique « galère », une autre contraction prit Témari. Elle agrippa sa main et il pu sentir la douleur secouer son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent et se serrèrent alors qu'elle surmonta la vague de tremblements. Un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres. Une fois que la contraction fut finie et qu'elle eut relâché sa prise sur sa main, Shikamaru se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tête.

« J'ai compris, j'irai parler à Sakura quand ceci sera fini. » Il avait dit ça avec une complète sincérité. Il se jura qu'il ne soumettrai plus jamais sa femme à ce genre de douleur.

Juste au moment où Sakura et sa nouvelle apprentie, Midori, arrivèrent.

« Témari-sama, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Midori.

« Comment penses-tu que je me sente ?! J'ai besoin que vous enleviez cet enfant de moi. » Cracha Témari. Ce qui fit sursauter quelque peu la pauvre Midori.

« Témari-san laisse moi vérifier que tu es complètement dilatée » fit Sakura, maintenant son calme.

« Sakura, est-ce que c'était comme ça pour toi aussi quand tu as eu Sarada ? » Demanda Shikamaru. Sakura était revenue au village quelque mois plus tôt avec Sasuke et un bébé en route.

« Eh bien ça a été douloureux pendant un petit moment, mais j'ai fini par avoir une urgence de catégorie C donc je me suis bloqué le chakra et je n'ai plus rien ressenti. Bien que j'ai eu mal pendant les semaines suivantes. »

Témari laissa sortir un petit grognement indiquant qu'elle avait une autre contraction.

« Témari-san, il semblerait que tu sois prête à pousser. » Fit Sakura comme elle émergeait de sous le drap qu'elle avait drapé autour des jambes de Témari.

« Merci Kami-Sama. »

Témari était très soulagée que Sakura soit revenue au moment où elle accouchait. Sakura était la meilleure medic-nin du monde. Elle s'était renseignée, elle était tombée enceinte peu après que Sakura soit partie voyager avec Sasuke et même si elle avait de bonnes relations avec Ino, ça donnait à Témari un meilleur état d'esprit de savoir que son enfant allait naître avec Sakura.

« Shikamaru est-ce que tu vas rester pour la naissance ou est ce que tu veux aller attendre dehors avec les autres ? »

« Uhm », répondit-il, « si je ne reste pas Tem va me tuer et ramener l'enfant à Suna. »

« Exactement pleurnichard », rétorqua sa femme. Sakura bougea pour ajuster le lit dans une position plus élevée.

« OK Shikamaru, je vais avoir besoin que tu soutiennes le dos de Témari-san et que tu l'attrapes derrière les jambes, juste au-dessus des genoux. » Sakura avait mis la blouse blanche médicale et s'était positionnée en bas du lit. « Midori, va de l'autre côté de Témari et fait la même chose. » Midori alla à la droite de Témari et saisi sa jambe.

« OK Témari-san, quand je dis pousse, je veux que tu pousses aussi fort que tu peux. Shikamaru, Midori vous allez tirer ses jambes vers le haut contre sa poitrine pour lui donner quelque chose contre lequel pousser. C'est bon ? »

« Oui ! » Répondirent en chœur les trois autres.

Shikamaru regarda sa femme. « Bonne chance Témari ».

« OK, est ce que tout le monde est prêt ? »

« Oui ! »

« Maintenant... pousse ! »

« AAGGHHHHHH ! » S'exclama Témari en serrant les dents. Elle se sentait comme si elle était déchirée en deux.

« Je peux voir le haut de sa tête ! » Dit Sakura. « Relaxe-toi et respire un petit moment. »

Témari fondait, sa respiration était élevée et la transpiration coulait sur son visage.

« Vous allez y arriver Témari-sama » Encouragea Midori. « Courage ! »

« Tu y es presque Tem », fit Shikamaru en essuyant amoureusement le front de sa femme.

« OK, tout le monde revient à sa place ! » Appela Sakura. « Maintenant... pousse ! »

Témari se redressa et poussa, elle pouvait sentir ses jambes se crisper sous la douleur. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elle luttait contre le torrent.

« Et la tête est sortie ! » Informa Sakura. « Shikamaru il a tes cheveux ! » Les deux parents sourirent. « OK une fois que les épaules seront sorties ça ira mieux. Prête Témari-san, maintenant, POUSSE ! »

Témari poussa avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait mobiliser. N'étant plus capable de le retenir plus longtemps elle lâcha un long cri.

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » Les secondes ressemblaient à des jours alors que son gémissement s'éternisait. Quand tout son souffle fut expiré, Témari chuta contre son mari.

« Témari ! » Shikamaru se sentait comme si son cœur avait été coupé en deux. Sa magnifique fleur du désert tombait contre son torse, couverte de sueur et de larmes. Elle gémissait doucement. « Tu l'as bien fait chérie. » Roucoula-t-il.

Le son suivant à surgir dans la pièce arriva sous la forme d'un cri haut perché. « Waaaahhh ! Waaaahhh ! Waaaahhh ! » Les deux parents regardèrent en bas du lit où Sakura tenait leur enfant. Son visage était rouge et bien en chair avec une tête pleine de cheveux noirs. Sakura l'avait juste essuyé avant de le mettre dans les bras de sa mère.

« Voici votre fils Témari-san, Shikamaru. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Elle et Midori quittèrent la pièce pour donner aux nouveaux parents un peu d'intimité et pour annoncer l'arrivée du bébé au Kazekage, à l'Hokage, et au reste de leurs amis dans la salle d'attente.

Témari baissa les yeux sur son fils hurlant. « Coucou Shikadaï. Je suis ta maman. » Il était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle le berça contre sa poitrine pour le calmer. Regardant son mari elle dit en souriant, « je pense qu'il va devenir une personne galère, n'est-ce pas papa ? »

Shikamaru se baissa pour être plus proche de son fils. Sa petite main bougeait comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Shikamaru approcha son doigt de cette petite main et l'enfant l'attrapa avec ses petits doigts. Semblant trouver du réconfort dans le doigt de son père, les cris du bébé diminuèrent et il ouvra les yeux pour la première fois.

« Témari, il a tes yeux. » En effet, les pupilles du petit Nara correspondaient à celles de sa mère. Rencontrant le regard de sa mère, Shikadaï se calma soudainement et commença à roucouler. Il la regarda avec étonnement et stupéfaction.

« Oui, maman est belle n'est-ce pas ? » Carillonna Shikamaru.

Témari se moqua de son mari, « Shikamaru, en ce moment je ressemble à une serpi... » Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il captura ses lèvres, attrapant doucement le bas de son cou. Quand finalement il la lâcha, Témari pu voir des larmes couler sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Shikamaru regarda sa femme et son enfant. « Merci Témari. » Cachant son visage avec ses cheveux, il chuchota, « je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi... pleurnichard. »

Shikamaru allait lui donner un autre baiser quand Shikadaï recommença à pleurer, stoppant le couple dans leur chemin. Shikamaru fixa son fils pleurant et souri. « Ouais, tu es définitivement galère. »

* * *

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si des choses clochent dans ma traduction! A la prochaine!**


End file.
